


Fate

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: The one where Persona and Shadows exists, but Minato wasn't recruited off the bat. In his place, Junpei was. But that's a minor change.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:  
> 

Gekkoukan High.

The school that was built shortly after that fateful day. Speaking of, Arisato Minato didn't normally believe in predestined paths like that silly soulmate business but something must be up for him to have received an invitation and scholarship offer to this school, among all places. He honestly didn't expect to be returning to the vicinity of Iwatodai but life was twisted that way. As he looked at a brochure, letting the music from his earphones drown out the miscellaneous noises, he could vaguely hear a name being said by the radio DJ.

... _Kirijo Electronics_ ... Kirijo...

That name. It was the named signed on the envelop enclosing his scholarship and school acceptance letter. The sender have yet to introduce themselves and their intentions, which should've been enough of a reason to reject the invite. It wasn't like he cared much for his future either, not after his parents died. He wasn't necessarily suicidal, self-harm didn't appeal to him, but he welcomed the prospect of death. Despite this, Minato felt a great pull to accept the letter nonetheless. Whether it was for the sake of his almost non-existent future, or another will of fate is yet to be determined.

──────────────────────────────────────────────────

Minato frowns, feeling a chill run down his spine and while there wasn't anyone around, so to speak, he still tried to keep his cool and nonchalant demeanor. It was always like this, as soon as the clock strikes twelve, it's like the whole world was plunged into another dimension. A quite creepy dimension. He was just done speaking to the head of Gekkoukan's male dormitory and the guy was bidding him a good night when midnight hit, and the dorm head was replaced with a single coffin, as people tended to turn into. Which begs the question, why hasn't he ever? He wasn't really sure why or how it even started, but he knew about it long back during his childhood, even before the concept of glowing chests was introduced to him.

Now that he thought about it, this weird phenomenon was even sinister now than before. Back then, there were only coffins and the night was basked with an eerie green light. But now, he could smell the faint scent of blood. And looking out his window, he could see the red stains splattered on the ground that he could've sworn wasn't there moments ago when he walked in the dorm. At first, he tried to convince himself that it was all in his head. As others have no memory of the event save for himself, he chalked it up to some form of schizophrenia, ignoring the fact that this seemed to consistently happen at midnight alone. Questioning it would only make things complicated, he believed. So he laid on his bed, and waited for the moment to passed.

And it did, as it usually would. But he could still feel the chill of the air, smelled the scent of blood, and knew it wasn't the end of his hallucinations.

──────────────────────────────────────────────────

"Hey, did you hear? Iori Junpei moved into the same dorm as Takeba Yukari."

"Seriously? How'd he get in?"

"I know, right? I asked if there was any way to register, but some Ikutski guy said that there were specific kind of qualifications to get in."

"The hell does that mean? It's not like it's any more impressive than the other dorms, except that it's co-ed..."

"Shoot, was that the bell? We gotta get going, man."

Minato shakes his head, _Not even a minute into the school year, huh..._ He wonders why people thinks it's so much better of their time to talk about others. It wasn't like there was any gain on doing so, so why bother?

He did meet this Junpei though, as well as the girl if Yuka-tan was indeed a nickname for Yukari. They both seemed nice enough, but both a little ahead of themselves. Junpei assuming that being alone would bother him, and the other assuming that a little interaction would be enough to faze him. 

In a sense, he was both and the same time, neither. Normally, he wasn't one to seek refuge or companionship immediately on his first day. It took a while to figure out a person's true intentions, but if he were to associate with anyone, it'd be with someone tolerable for him to deal with in the long run. True, it was impossible to ascertain something like that through observation alone but at the very least, he could determine which people to associate with that he wouldn't build strong attachments to.

Commitment. It was tricky business. He learned long ago that those you feel strongly attached to are the ones who leave you.

_"Minato, lookout!_

_"Mina... to... We... Sorry..."_

_"...love... You..."_

Minato grunted, annoyed. He shook his head, as if that was enough to shake off pesky memories. He turned the volume up his music player, hoping that would help.

He pretended it did, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soulmate thing is not the focus of this fic, gonna clear that up right now. It will be important, though. Just not the main prose of this story.


End file.
